What the Future Holds
by LateNightAuthor2013
Summary: Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his child. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him? TW: Abuse and non-con (not by Will or Sonny).
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Salem

**Summary:** **Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him? TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

**A/N: Originally posted on Tumblr. A bunch of people liked it there...so...here you go.**

**IMPORTANT: This was written before the baby's gender or name was established and before the original break-up aired. Since Will decided to have a flash forward of a boy, that's what I wrote. The name Jared literally comes from the top of my head, so there's no meaning behind that. Where Gabi and Nick are is established later in this story.**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter One**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, you don't understand!" Will whispered as they stood in his (what was almost their apartment) apartment.

"Get out," Sonny said.

"What-"

"Get out! You lied to me! I don't want you here again!" Sonny yelled, opening the door and gave Will his bag with his stuff he almost moved in there.

Will swallowed and grabbed the bag, putting the key on the counter and walked out. He looked at Sonny one last time before shutting the door and taking his phone out. Sonny wanted him gone? Fine.

"Hello?" Austin answered, yawning.

"Oh…crap, I forgot about the time difference," Will sighed, walking down the steps.

"Will?" Austin asked, sitting up, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I need that break from Salem now," Will whispered.

"Sure, when are you coming?" Austin asked.

Will swallowed, opening his car door, "Right after I take care of a few things…and get custody of my child."

"WHAT-" Austin started but Will shut his phone quickly.

* * *

**Seven Weeks Later**

Sonny stared at Sami in shock as she talked to EJ about how he helped Will get custody of his son, Jared. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted Will "Is it true?" He hadn't talked to Will. Hell, he hadn't even seen him.

He didn't get a text back for about ten minutes.

**Will: **I was asleep, Sonny.

**Sonny:** It's three in the afternoon. You don't expect me to believe that, do you?

**Will: **I do because there's a time difference between Salem and Switzerland.

**Sonny:** WHAT?!

**Will:** You didn't want to see me and I'm not going to raise Jared in Salem.

**Sonny: **Will…

**Will: **Bye, Sonny.

Sonny stared at his phone in shock and put his head on the counter. What had he done?

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Will stepped into Horton Square for the first time in four years. He was holding Jared's hand tightly as he looked around. EJ was supposed to meet him… He was trying to stay out of the sight of anyone he knew. Dylan didn't want him to talk to Sonny; he made that very clear last night.

"Daddy? Where we goin'?" Jared asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to the guy that made it possible for you to live with me and Uncle Austin and Aunt Carrie," he smiled.

Jared giggled happily and walked along the small brick wall.

"William!" EJ greeted, walking over.

"Hey, EJ!" Will said happily and hugged him quietly.

"And this must be little Jared," EJ looked at him, "He looks just like you."

Jared looked up at him with wide blue eyes and messy blonde hair, "You're tall."

Will picked him up, "Better?"

"Your shoes are very…colorful," EJ said, looking at the shoes that had puzzle pieces drawn on them in all different colors.

"I asked daddy to do it," Jared hugged Will's neck, "But Dylan said he was stupid and then did it himself."

"Dylan?" EJ demanded.

"His name is Papa remember?" Will told Jared, "He wants you to call him Papa."

"Dylan is Daddy's boyfriend," Jared told EJ, "But I don't like him because he's mean to him and h-"

"Will?" Sami walked over with Lucas in shock, "You're back!"

"Hi!" Jared chirped.

"Oh my God," Sami cooed, "Is this…?"

"Yeah, this is Jared," Will smiled.

"He looks just like you," Lucas laughed.

Will passed Jared over to Sami so she could hold Jared.

"Hi, sweetie!" Sami grinned, "I'm your grandma."

"Hi!" Jared giggled, "Your hair is pretty like Daddy's."

Sami's heart melted in an instant, "How have you been?" Sami asked.

"Bad," Jared said, "Dylan hit my daddy again."

"Excuse me?!" Lucas demanded, "Who the hell is-"

"Dylan!" Will said when he saw his boyfriend walk over. He was tall, almost as tall as EJ, but still only a year older than Will. He had black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ready to go?" Dylan asked.

"Uh…yeah," Will said quickly, taking Jared back from his mother, "I'll talk to you all soon," he said quickly and walked away, holding Jared.

"Is Will being abused?" Lucas demanded in shock.

"We have to do something!" Sami said, "H-He's hurting my son!"

"Did you just say Will?" Sonny walked over in shock, "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think we just found our way to stop him," EJ said, looking at Sonny.

* * *

Sonny sat in his apartment, thinking about what EJ, Sami, and Lucas had just told him. Will was back in Salem with Jared, but also he was being abused by some guy named Dylan. He knew he made a mistake four years ago, but he didn't know he was setting up Will's future so that he was going to be in an abusive relationship.

He fell back on his bed, his thoughts racing. He could be a father to Jared and Dylan couldn't. He could be a gentle husband to Will and Dylan couldn't!

Sonny heard a thump in the hallway and got up quickly, opening the door and looking out.

"You tell me you don't want me to speak to Sonny and then you move into the apartment building where he lives," Will said quietly, carrying most of the boxes and holding Jared's hand so he didn't run off.

"He probably doesn't even live here!" Dylan snapped, "Now get inside and start unpacking," he shoved him inside, "I have a job interview today. Stay put," he glared and shut the door, making Sonny flinch at the loud noise it made and Sonny shut his door, sinking down the wall.

Sonny had to take a deep breath so he didn't run after Dylan and punch him. He had to stick to EJ's plan and he would get Will back.

Dylan would get a job for EJ and EJ would immediately send him on a business trip for a week, leaving Will open and Sonny the opportunity to step in and talk to him.

He had to get Will back.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Dylan

**Summary:** **Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him? TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Two**

"Hey," Dylan walked in the next day and kissed Will deeply, not noticing Will didn't respond or close his eyes, "Sorry about last night," he looked where he hit Will on his jaw, "But you shouldn't have dropped that plate."

"I…I know," Will swallowed.

"I got a job for EJ DiMera!" he announced loudly, "Jared, come give Papa a hug!"

Jared looked at Dylan nervously but he knew that Daddy would get hurt again if he didn't. He walked over slowly and hugged Dylan's legs, "Good job, Papa," he said quietly and then went back to playing with his toys.

"He's sending me on a business trip for a week," Dylan said happily, "But everything I said still stands: don't talk to Sonny and don't tell anyone…"

"That you hit me?" Will asked, trying not to glare.

"Yeah," Dylan said, "Make sure you cover that up when you take the kid to school," he said and walked into the bathroom.

Will waited until the shower was on and the door was closed before sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

Jared walked over and crawled into Will's lap, hugging him, "It's okay, Daddy. Don't be sad. I still love you."

Will let out a small laugh, wiping his tears away quickly, "Thanks, buddy," he smiled, "I love you too," he hugged him tightly, "We're going to get through this, I promise. Dylan is going to change."

I hope, Will thought.

* * *

Will walked through Horton Square, watching Jared as he ran through Horton square playing with a soccer ball. Dylan had left last night and he smiled that he would at least have a break for seven or eight days.

Jared kicked the ball and it hit Sonny's feet.

"Hey, Mister! Kick it back!" Jared giggled.

Sonny kicked it back gently, smiling a little. Jared looked so much like Will it wasn't even funny.

"Thank you!" Jared said happily.

Will walked over quickly and his eyes widened when he saw Sonny, "Jared, let's go," he whispered.

"B-But-" Jared stuttered.

"Dylan said not to talk to him, okay?" Will asked, pulling his son away.

"Will, wait!" Sonny ran after him.

Will tried to ignore him until he got to the gate where the bench was.

"Wait," Sonny grabbed his arm and Will whipped around.

Will swallowed, "Sonny…"

"Will," Sonny whispered, "I-I'm so glad to see you again. I'm so happy to hear your voice."

Will swallowed.

"Dylan said not to talk to you or Daddy was gonna get hurt again!" Jared said, standing on the bench.

"Will," Sonny said again, "Y-You can't let him do this. I'll help you, I-"

"I can't," Will cried, "Leave me alone, Sonny!" he yelled as Lucas walked in. Will walked away quickly.

"You're nicer than Dylan," Jared looked up at Sonny before grabbing the soccer ball and running after Will.

Sonny sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey," Lucas walked up, "That didn't work out well."

"He said he can't," Sonny said, "Why couldn't he leave him? I know he has to want to! The guy is abusing him!"

"There has to be a reason," Lucas said, "I think I know someone that might be able to get the truth out of him."

* * *

Will sighed when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't know what he'd do if it was Sonny. Yell? Cry? Slam the door?

He opened it quickly and his face broke out in a grin, "Grandma!" he hugged Marlena quickly, "How did you…?"

"Lucas told me," Marlena smiled, walking inside, "I can't believe you didn't call me when you got back here."

"It…It's been hectic," Will laughed quietly.

Marlena knew Lucas was right. She could see the cover-up on Will's face when she was closer. Her grandson was being hurt, and she wasn't going to stand for that.

"Jared, come meet someone!" Will called.

Jared walked out of his room, "Hi," he said shyly.

"Jared, this is my grandma," Will smiled, "She's your great-grandmother."

"Hi!" Jared said, hugging her.

"He looks so much like you," Marlena laughed, smiling, "Nice to meet you, Jared."

"Can I go play now?" Jared looked up at Will.

"Oh, sure, buddy," Will smiled and Jared ran into the other room again. He turned to Marlena, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'd actually like to talk about you," Marlena smiled, sitting on the couch.

Will smiled, sitting down, "What about me?"

"Sami said you met a boy?" Marlena said.

Will's face fell, "Oh….yeah, I did. His name is Dylan."

"They also told me a few other things," Marlena said and reached up, wiping the cover-up off of Will's face, making him wince a little as she did so.

Will swallowed, closing his eyes, "It's not what you think."

"I think it is," Marlena said, "Why would you let him do this to you?"

Will shook his head, trying not to cry, "He was so nice at first," he whispered, "H-He came in one night and was drunk…I-I had moved in with him at this point and Austin and Carrie didn't know anything…I tried to tell him no, grandma," he whispered, "I tried," he said, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"What did he do, Will?" Marlena asked.

"He made me…" Will tried off, trying to stop crying, "H-He made me have sex with him," he whimpered, "I tried to leave the next morning and he shoved me back in. He threatened to kill me and take Jared if I called the police or Austin," he cried, "And when he wanted to move back here I was so relieved because I thought I could talk to someone and he told me not to," he whispered, his breath speeding up, "He's going to be so mad."

Marlena pulled her grandson into a hug quickly, rocking him, "Will, deep breaths, in and out," she told him, trying to do anything to calm him down.

"I still love Sonny," Will said, "Why do I? He doesn't love me back. I-I…"

"You love Sonny," Marlena said, "And he's always going to love you back. He's gentle and caring and kind," she said, "And what is Dylan?"

"Abusive," Will whispered, finally saying what she wanted.

"And what did he do to you?" Marlena asked.

"He forced me," Will swallowed.

"Will, you have to accept it and say the word," Marlena said.

Will shook his head no quickly, "Grandma, I can't," he took a deep breath when he saw her face, "H-He r-r-raped me," Will finally managed to get the words out, "He raped me."

Marlena hugged him tightly, "It'll be okay, Will."

Will shook his head, hiding his face in her shoulder, "No, it won't."

"You can leave now," Marlena said, "You can leave now and not look back. Take Jared before he gets hurt. You can come and stay with John and I."

Will swallowed and shook his head.

"Will, do you love him?" Marlena asked in shock.

Will shook his head quickly.

Marlena sighed in relief, "I was afraid I was going to have to diagnose you."

Will shook his head again, "I don't know what to do?"

"Pack your stuff and get Jared," Marlena said, "There's cops in Salem, Will. It's not like they can't protect you."

Will pursed his lips, "Jared?" he called, "Can you come here for a second?"

Jared walked out.

"How would you like to go stay with Grandma Marlena?" Will asked.

"Yes!" Jared said happily and hugged Marlena, "No more Dylan?" he asked.

"No more Dylan," Marlena smiled.

Will quickly started to find a bag from under the bed. He had to get out of here. If it wasn't for him then it was for Jared.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to Sonny

**Summary:** **Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Three**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jared jumped on Will as he slept on the couch at Marlena and John's apartment.

Will groaned, "Sleeping, Jared," he murmured, "What time is it?"

"Six!" Jared chirped.

Will groaned and turned over, "C'mon, let's go back to sleep."

"I want breakfast!" Jared whined, "Please?"

Will sighed and sat up, yawning, "Okay. Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I wanna go somewhere!" Jared said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't think anything is even open yet," Will told him.

Marlena walked out, already dressed for work, "I think the pub opens at six," she explained, "You two can come and get breakfast with me if you want."

"Can you wait for me to get dressed?" Will smiled.

"Sure," Marlena said, "I don't need to be there until seven."

Will smiled, "C'mon, Jared, go find some clothes," he yawned as Jared ran in the other room.

"You're a good father, Will," Marlena smiled.

"Never expected that one, huh?" Will laughed, going through a box he had yet to unpack, looking through it for some clothes.

Marlena sighed, "I would have expected it, Will."

Will rolled his eyes and went to get dressed and came out a few minutes later to Marlena laughing and Jared jumping on the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Will grabbed him quickly, "You're going to fall and get hurt. How can you have this much energy first thing in the morning?"

Jared turned around and poked Will's nose.

"Well, that explains everything," Will rolled his eyes and stared to walk out.

Jared whined and yanked on Will's hand, pulling him back in until he got his stuffed sock-monkey he'd been clinging to since they left the other apartment.

"You can take him," Will reassured him.

Jared smiled happily and pulled Will out the door.

* * *

Marlena walked into the coffee house, Will and Jared following.

"Will!" Sami ran over, hugging him.

Will winced when she hit a bruise on his shoulder, "Hey, mom."

"My mom said you left Dylan?" Sami asked.

Will nodded, looking down.

"Oh thank God," Sami hugged him tightly, "I kept think about how hurt you could be and-"

"You're really hitting a bruise there, mom," Will said.

"Sorry," Sami said quickly.

Will smiled slightly, "It's, um, it's okay," he mumbled.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jared ran over and pulled on his sleeve, "I want hot chocolate."

"Not right now, okay?" Will yawned, picking him up, "It's breakfast time."

Jared huffed, "A little one?"

"Alright," Will laughed, sitting him on one of the stools.

Sonny walked up and froze, "Um…hey, guys."

"Hi," Will finally told him, swallowing and trying to hide the bruise on his face.

Sonny smiled slightly, "What can I get you?"

"Well, Jared wants a small hot chocolate before we go and get breakfast at the pub," Will smiled a little.

"You want to help make it?" Sonny asked Jared.

"Okay!" Jared said happily, jumping down and running around the counter.

"Is that okay?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, yeah," Will said and quickly turned back to his mother and grandmother.

"Talk to him," Sami said.

"Jared is there right now-" Will started.

"Daddy, look!" Jared said, "I did it all by myself."

"Jared, why don't you come drink it over with me?" Sami asked, grabbing his hand and leading him over away from them.

Will glared and sighed, going to walk over with them.

"Will," Sonny said and paused, "Can, um, can I talk to you?"

"In the middle of the coffee house?" Will asked quietly.

Sonny looked around, "Lauren, can you cover for me for a second?" he asked.

Lauren nodded, "Sure, Sonny."

Sonny walked out quickly and into Horton Square, Will following nervously.

"I-" they both started at the same time.

"You first," Will smiled a little, looking down.

"I'm sorry," Sonny said, "I shouldn't have snapped back then."

"It was five years ago, Sonny," Will said quietly, "You could have done so much worse."

Sonny swallowed, knowing what Will was thinking about, "Will," he stepped closer, "I would never do anything to hurt you," he laughed quietly, "It's funny…I'm the one that broke it off yet I could never move on."

Will swallowed at the close proximity, "Oh?"

He never lost his feelings for Sonny, he never could. He thought maybe Dylan would help him after he asked him out but turns out it just made him miss Sonny more.

"Yeah," Sonny said and leaned in.

"Will!" someone yelled.

Will pulled away from Sonny quickly, "Dylan?" he whispered.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving in With Sonny

**Summary: Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Four**

"Dylan, this really isn't-" Will started.

"I got back to the apartment and all your shit was gone along with the kid," Dylan snorted, "Shacking up with him now like the slut you are?"

"Hey, back off," Sonny snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do," Dylan walked over and grabbed Will's arm, "Go tell the kid we're going home."

"His name is Jared!" Will finally snapped.

"Don't talk back to me," Dylan shook him.

Sonny finally got pissed, "Back off, Dylan! You can't just treat someone like that!"

"I can if he's my boyfriend!" Dylan yelled back, getting in his face and attracting attention now.

"He moved out and took Jared with him!" Sonny yelled, "He's not your boyfriend! You can't force someone to love you!"

Abby ran over, "Will, what's-"

Will froze when Sonny threw the first punch.

Dylan hit back and soon they were on the ground, each of them trying to get the upper hand.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Roman ran over with Rafe and pulled them off of each other.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Rafe demanded of Sonny.

"He's an asshole!" Sonny yelled, "He hits Will!" he yelled loudly, making everyone in the square look to Will.

"Hey, c'mon, let's get you inside," Abby said quickly, pulling Will into the coffee house.

"No," Will walked back out, "I'm going to go down to the station," he ran over as they put the cuffs on Sonny, "Is that really necessary, grandpa?"

"It's protocol, Will," Roman said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Grandpa, please just let him out," Will sighed, looking at Sonny sitting in the other room, "It wasn't his fault."

"Witnesses say he threw the first punch, Will," Roman said, "I can't let him go without bail unless he has a good reason."

"He was defending me," Will said.

Roman sighed, "Dylan is your boyfriend, why would you need defended from him."

Will sighed, "Grandpa…please…I'll pay his bail. I can't explain right now-"

"Will, I can't-" Roman started.

"He hits me," Will mumbled, "Jared and I moved out and moved into Grandma and John's place to hide," he said, "Sonny was about to kiss me and he came up and bothered me and Sonny punched him," he said, looking at his feet, "And that's what happened."

Roman stared at him, "Will, you need to press charges-"

"No, I don't," Will said, "I just want him out of my life!" he told him, "Just let Sonny go and do what you need to with Dylan. Just…don't let him near my son."

"Do you want a restraining order?" Roman asked.

Will swallowed, "Just…can someone else get everything ready? I'll just sign it…"

Roman nodded, "Okay."

"Now will you let Sonny out?" Will asked, sighing.

"It goes against protocal but okay," Roman said and opened the door, "You're free to go, Mr. Kiriakis," he told him.

Sonny got up quickly and walked out beside Will, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? You were the one that got hit," Will said quietly.

"I'm fine," Sonny said, "The only thing that happened was a bloody lip. That guy hits hard."

"I know," Will said simply, walking down the street with him.

"Sorry, Will," Sonny said, "I forgot-"

"I'm fine," Will said.

Sonny sighed, "I know when you're lying, Will. Even after all this time."

"Doubt that," Will said simply, "You didn't see me being Jared's father coming."

"Stop trying to push me away," Sonny said, "You're not going to make me angry and I'm not going away now that we almost…"

Will sighed and walked into the coffee house, "I'm so sorry, mom. Is he okay?"

"He said you were gone too long and he was afraid Dylan got you and stopped talking," Sami said, looking at Jared who was holding the monkey tightly.

"Jared," Will sat beside him and pulled him into his lap quickly, "I'm okay, see, sweetie?"

Jared continued to stay frozen.

"Here, let me try," Sonny said, "Jared, hey, it's okay. Will is here now," he shook his shoulder a little.

Jared blinked a few times and then quickly hugged Will, "Did he hurt you, Daddy?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Will reassured him, rubbing his back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jared mumbled and turned around and got off his lap, hugging Sonny's legs, "Grammy said you saved Daddy."

Will looked up at his mom and then back to Sonny, shocked that Jared trusted him so quickly.

Will swallowed, "Um…Jared, we need to go look at some apartments-"

"I'm actually looking for a roommate," Sonny said, "There's, um, there's two rooms. I'll be in one and…you don't really need to pay rent if you don't want to-"

"I…I'll pay rent," Will mumbled, shrugging, "If it's okay for us to stay there. There's a restraining order…so I have the feelings he won't expect us to be there if he comes looking all things considered…"

Sonny nodded and smiled, "Um…I can help you move our stuff in when I get off," he smiled.

"That…That would be great," Will smiled slightly. He didn't know what the outcome would be of him staying with Sonny. He just knew Jared liked him and maybe he could finally feel safe around another adult.

Sonny nodded and walked away.

EJ walked in the door and caught him by his arm, "How is everything going?"

"Well, Dylan got back just as I was about to kiss him, we both got arrested when I tried to beat the crap out of him, Will got a restraining order, and now he's moving in with me," Sonny said.

EJ stared at him, "You accomplished that in three days?"

Sonny nodded.

"Would you like a job?" EJ asked.

"Hell no," Sonny said.

EJ sighed, "Coffee, black," he told Chad who went to getting it, "I can finally fire that bloody bastard."

"That bad?" Sonny laughed quietly.

"He has an inability to do anything without messing it up. I asked him to make copies and he somehow managed to make a copy twice on a paper," EJ sighed, "I'm firing him."

"Maybe he'll leave Salem," Chad said, giving him his coffee, "Then it'll be Sonny, Will, and their kid," he smiled, "It's been so peaceful since that evil bitch and Nick left."

EJ rolled his eyes, "Not that peaceful, Chad. It's Salem."

Sonny leaned on the counter, "Now one more thing."

"What?" EJ demanded, "He's moving in with you! Just kiss him!"

"You sound like a fangirl," Chad snorted and EJ hit him on the head.

"I have to tell my parents," Sonny groaned.

"Wonderful," EJ said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Together Again

**Summary:** **Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back in Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but not a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of this relationship and show him that he would be better for him?** **(TW: Abuse/Mentioned Non-Con)**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Five**

"Daddy! We get to live with Sonny?" Jared asked happily.

Will laughed quietly, "Yeah, we do."

Sonny had made sure that Dylan wasn't back from the station and asked Roman to please stall him while they moved their stuff in so there wouldn't be a problem.

"Sonny!" Jared ran over and hugged him when he sat him open the door.

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at Sonny's shocked face.

"Hey," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Daddy says we get to live with you!" Jared said jumping around.

"He did?" Sonny laughed, "I didn't know anything about this!" he said.

"Jeez, Daddy, you couldn't have given him some warning?" Jared turned around.

Will laughed, "I'm sorry, Sonny."

"Uh, here, you guys can come in," Sonny said, stepping aside to let them in.

"Oh wow, you painted," Will smiled a little.

"Yeah," Sonny said, "I needed to occupy myself."

Will smiled.

"Do you, uh, do you want me to help you guys unpack?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Will smiled.

* * *

"So how is everything going?" Lucas asked.

"It's going great," Will sighed, "Well, at least the awkwardness is gone."

"Dylan hasn't given you any trouble?" Lucas demanded, "Because I can call Roman if he isn't listening to the restraining order-"

"I haven't seen him since the fight, dad," Will said, "And I hope I don't."

"Where's Jared at?" Lucas asked.

"He's at school," Will said, "I managed to enroll him yesterday."

"So…are you and Sonny…?" Lucas asked.

Will sighed, "No, dad. I just…I don't know. We almost kissed but obviously Dylan stopped us…we haven't really talked about it."

"Well maybe you should," Lucas said, "See you later," he said.

"What-" Will started and turned around, running straight into Sonny.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Sorry, Will."

"It's, um, it's okay," Will said, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure," Sonny said, sitting on the bench.

"I don't want to make you late for work-"

"Just sit down, you dork," Sonny rolled his eyes.

Will laughed and sat down.

"So…?" Sonny asked.

Will pursed his lips, "We almost kissed…if Dylan wouldn't have interrupted us, I have the feeling we would have if he didn't."

Sonny tried to stop smiling but he couldn't, "I think we would have too," he said, getting closer to Will.

Will swallowed, glancing at Sonny's lips, "I…"

Sonny kissed him.

Will blinked in shock before closing his eyes. He didn't realize how MUCH he missed this. He knew he missed Sonny, but he didn't know he did this much until he kissed him.

Sonny pulled back, "And no one interrupted that one."

Will swallowed, "So…a-are we back together?"

"I'd love that," Sonny smiled, leaning down and kissing him again.

* * *

"YES!" Sami hugged Will and Sonny at the same time, looking at their linked hands, "I'm so happy for you two."

Will laughed quietly, "I have to go pick Jared up from school, mom, stop hugging me."

"Alright, alright," Sami said, "I'm just so happy that you're going to be happy, Will. You deserve this."

Will laughed quietly, "I don't know about that-"

"You do," Sonny told him, "You really do after everything."

Will smiled a little and checked the clock, "Okay, I gotta go."

"I'll come with you," Sonny smiled, grabbing his jacket and following him out.

EJ sat down beside her, "Mission accomplished."

"Not yet," Sami said, drinking her coffee.

"And why not?" EJ asked.

"Dylan is still in Salem," Sami said, "And if you honestly think he'll follow a restraining order after hitting someone that long, you're insane."

"Maybe I could fix that," EJ said.

"Don't do anything illegal," Sami snapped.

"I'd never do anything like that," EJ said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" Will said when Jared walked out, "Good first day?"

"I got to paint!" Jared said happily.

Will looked at Jared's shirt and pants that had blue paint in the shapes of hand prints all over them, "I see that."

"Sonny!" Jared said happily and hugged him, getting paint all over his jeans.

"Oh, Jared. Sorry, Sonny," Will sighed.

"It's okay," Sonny laughed, "I like that color better."

Will stared at Sonny for a second before smiling. Things might finally started going right now…

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6:Talking to the Kiriakis Family

**Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Six**

Sonny sighed, "Don't worry, they'll be totally nice," he told them, knocking on the door.

Jared looked up at Sonny nervously and held on to Will's hand tightly, holding his monkey, "I wanna go home," he looked up to his dad.

"I know, I don't think we'll be long," Will mumbled, "I think I'll be kicked out."

"Will-" Sonny started but Justin opened the door.

"Hey, dad," Sonny said.

"Hey, Mr. Kiriakis," Will mumbled.

"Will! You're back in town," Justin said, "And this must be your child?"

"Jared," Sonny nodded, smiling.

Justin smiled when he saw Sonny look over at Will with a happy look on his face, "You two are back together?"

Will nodded, looking down a little, "I'm sorry for everything or any stress I caused you-"

"Will," Justin laughed, "If Sonny forgave you, I think I can too," he smiled, "Hi, Jared, I'm your…?" he looked up at Will and Sonny.

Will whispered something to Sonny and then smiled, "Grandpa."

Justin smiled, picking Jared up, "I'm your grandpa."

"I got a lot of grammy and grampas I didn't know about," Jared chirped, "This is Steve," he held the monkey in his face.

"Is that your friend?" Justin laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause Dylan wouldn't let me have friends over and he said he got me this to shut me up," Jared said, playing with the monkey.

"Dylan?" Justin asked.

"I'll…explain inside," Sonny said.

"C'mon in," Justin said, stepping aside.

"C'mon," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him inside with him.

"Who's at the-" Adrienne walked out.

Will sighed, stepping closer to Sonny, who quickly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What is he doing back here?" Adrienne asked.

"Adrienne," Justin said quickly, trying to get her attention that he had a child with him.

"Oh," Adrienne said, "Hi, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Jared Horton!" he chirped, "Are you my grammy too?"

Adrienne blinked in shock.

"Yeah, she is," Sonny said.

"Hi!" Jared said, hugging her neck from Justin's arms.

Adrienne smiled, "Hello."

"I'll explain, mom," Sonny told her, squeezing Will's hand once, "It'll be okay," he whispered to Will.

* * *

Will sat on the couch beside Sonny, checking on Jared who was playing with a few old toys of Sonny's that Justin managed to find in the attic.

"So do you want to explain why his child is calling me grandma?" Adrienne asked.

"Because Will and I are back together," Sonny said, putting his arm around Will's shoulders, "And we want him to have a stable home enviorment."

"He didn't have one before?" Justin asked. He wasn't being mean, just asking.

Will swallowed, scratching at his hands nervously, which Sonny quickly noticed and grabbed one of his hands to make him stop.

"Will's boyfriend, Dylan…he, um…" Sonny trailed off, "He hit him…a lot."

"I'm so sorry," Justin told Will, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Will shook his head no quickly, "I think Sonny pretty much made him back off," he whispered.

"Wait, the rumor that you got arrested was true?" Adrienne demanded, "You got arrested because of him?"

Will quickly moved closer to Sonny, holding his hand tighter.

"Mom, he was hurting him," Sonny said, "He has the bruises to prove it," he said and turned to Will, "You're going to break my hand."

"Sorry," Will mumbled but didn't loosen his grip.

"I'm going to be with Will no matter what," Sonny said, "You know I wasn't happy without him, mom. I just hope you two can accept us," he sighed, "Jared actually trusts me and that's awesome so he and Will have already moved back in."

He left out the part about Dylan living nextdoor. EJ said he would be taking care of that soon…he just hoped it wasn't illegal.

Adrienne sighed, "So you feel bad for them? I'm sure he could live with his mother-"

"Mom," Sonny interrupted, "I'm in love with him. Accept that or I…I can't talk to you anymore, mom," he shook his head

Adrienne started at Sonny in shock.

"C'mon, Will," Sonny growled.

Will quickly picked up Jared.

"Bye, Grammy," Jared waved, "Bye, Grampa."

"Are you okay?" Will asked as they walked out, grabbing Sonny's hand.

"I'm fine," Sonny sighed, "I just thought they would be a little more accepting," he shook his head, "But we don't need them to accept us," he kissed Will quickly.

"Sonny, carry Steve!" Jared giggled, handing him the monkey.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Alright."

* * *

"Is Sonny gonna stay?" Jared asked as Will tucked him into bed.

"Yes," Will laughed.

"Does that mean Dylan isn't coming back?" Jared's face broke out into a grin.

"Yes, it does," Will smiled.

"Daddy?" Jared asked.

"Hmm?" Will asked, trying to find Jared's stuff for school.

Jared went silent for a second and looked up at him, "Is Sonny gonna hit you too?"

Will sighed, "Sonny would never-"

"I would never do that," Sonny said, leaning in the doorway, "I love your daddy and I would never hurt him."

Will smiled at him and continued to look under the bed for Jared's new shoes. He wanted to get rid of the ones that Dylan made him because he said they were ugly.

"Um, Will?" Sonny asked.

"Hm?" Will looked up.

Sonny held up the shoes, laughing, "They were by the door."

Will sighed, laughing quietly, "Alright. Goodnight, Jared," he hugged him and kissed his head.

"You aren't sleeping on the floor anymore?" Jared asked.

"I was actually going to start sleeping on the pull out couch, it's really starting to hurt my back-" Will started.

"You can sleep with me…if you want," Sonny mumbled.

Will stared at him and turned back to Jared, "Goodnight," he told him and walked out.

"'Night," Sonny told him, turning off the light.

"Sonny?" Jared asked, his blue eyes wide.

Sonny turned the light back on, "Yeah?"

"Can you tuck me in too?" Jared tilted his head.

"Um…sure," Sonny said, walking over and fixing the covers for him, "Where's Steve at?"

"Here!" Jared chirped, taking him out from under the covers beside him.

"Alright. Goodnight," Sonny laughed.

Jared hugged him, "'Night, Sonny."

"Goodnight," Sonny laughed.

"Can you leave the hallway light on for a nightlight?" Jared asked quietly, "It's dark in here."

"Sure," Sonny said, turning the light on in the hallway and turned the light off in the bedroom and walked down the hallway and into his room. He laughed when he saw Will standing there, "You can sit down, you know."

Will sighed, "Sorry I'm being so awkward- mph," he said when Sonny kissed him.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist.

Will smiled a little and pulled back, pursing his lips, "I need to go to sleep…I have to take Jared to school in the morning."

"Okay," Sonny smiled, "I'm going to get ready for bed. You can get ready in here," he walked into the bathroom.

Will took a deep breath and grabbed his pajama pants and t-shirt and quickly got changed.

Sonny walked in and layed down on the same side of the bed he always used and Will layed down beside him.

"I'm really happy we're back together, Will," Sonny admitted, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Me too," Will smiled.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: More Secrets?

**Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Seven**

"So how is everything going?" Sonny heard Marlena ask Will as they sat at a table in the coffee house.

"Good," Will said quietly, "Everything is good. Jared really likes Sonny," he smiled slightly.

"You don't look happy, Will," Marlena sighed.

"I-I am," Will said quietly, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Marlena asked quietly.

"I can't…" Will trailed off and sighed, "I can't have sex with him," he said quietly, "Just…memories and-"

"Will, you went through a traumatic situation," Marlena said quietly, "Have you told Sonny everything?"

Will swallowed, "I told him he hit me."

Marlena sighed, "Will, you need to tell him everything."

"I can't," Will said quietly, shaking his head, "I'm afraid of what he'll think."

"Do you trust Sonny?" Marlena asked.

Will nodded.

"Then what's the worst that could happen?" Marlena asked.

Will huffed and put his head on the table and groaned.

"Just talk to him, sweetie," Marlena sighed, standing up, "Everything will work out, I promise," she hugged him before walking out.

Will sighed, sitting there silently.

"Hey," Sonny walked over and sat down, "You okay?"

Will sat up quickly, "Yeah, I am," he put on a fake smile.

Sonny pursed his lips. He heard the conversation….was Will lying to him again? "Are you sure?" he asked.

Will nodded, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm back together with you," he smiled.

Sonny smiled back softly and took his hand across the table. He looked confused when he felt Will tense a little before relaxing.

"I should go…finish unpacking," Will smiled, getting up.

Sonny stood up quickly and kissed him deeply, shocking the blonde.

"See you later," Sonny told him.

"B-Bye," Will stuttered quickly and ran out.

Sonny walked back around and put his head on the counter.

"You okay, dude?" Chad asked, walking over.

Sonny nodded, running a hand through his hair, "I just…it's stupid, never mind."

"You look pretty messed up, I don't think it's stupid," Chad told him.

Sonny sighed, "I…Will and I haven't had sex yet," he whispered.

Chad leaned in quickly, "What?!"

Sonny nodded, "I don't know if it's me or him! Did I change?"

"Dude," Chad said in shock, "This is insane. Do you think something happened?"

"I have no idea," Sonny whispered, "What do I do?"

"I've never…had that problem," Chad said.

Sonny glared at him.

"I think you should talk to him," Chad said, "Good luck, man," he said, walking out.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jared ran out of the school with the other kids as soon as it let out and practically jumped on him.

Will laughed and picked him up, "Are you liking school?"

"Miss. Kim needs to talk to you," Jared mumbled, putting his face in his neck and holding onto his monkey tightly.

Will looked confused before walking inside, "Uh, hey."

"Hello," she said, shaking his hand, "We haven't been formally introduce, I'm Jared's teacher, Miss. Kim."

Will smiled, "I'm Will Horton…um…is there a problem?"

"Well, a slight one," she explained, "On your registration form you wrote down the following people were able to pick up Jared. You, Sami Brady, Marlena Evans, EJ DiMera," she looked a little shocked at that one before continuing, "Jackson Kiriakis, and Lucas Horton, correct?"

"Yes," Will said, "Is there a problem with EJ? Because I know he-"

"No, no," Miss. Kim told him quickly, "You see, earlier today Jared was called to the office to be picked up but it was no one on your list and Jared started crying," she explained, "The secretary sent him back here quickly because we have a strict policy and Jared looked terrified."

Will stared at her in shock before looking to Jared, "Do you know who it was, buddy?"

"It was Dylan," Jared sniffled, holding onto him, "Where's Sonny?" he asked.

"He's working," Will told him quickly, "Don't worry."

"We can put him on the do not admit list and our office will no longer be able to buzz him through the locks," Miss. Kim offered.

Will nodded, "Thank you," he smiled, "The name is Dylan Campbell," he told her, "Am…I allowed to take Jared home now?"

Miss. Kim nodded, "Have a good day, you two."

Will walked out quickly, taking a shaky breath.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Jared asked.

"To see your Uncle EJ," Will said quickly.

* * *

Sonny looked at the clock nervously. It was six….Jared got off of school at three and Sonny got off of work at four. Where was Will?

Will finally walked in with Jared a few minutes later.

"SONNY!" Jared shrieked and held onto his legs tightly.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

Will swallowed, "Dylan tried to pick Jared up from school today."

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Is he okay?"

Will nodded, "He's just a little scared."

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded quickly, "Jared, do you want your snack?"

"Yes, please," Jared chirped, finally letting go of Sonny and ran into his room, dragging his monkey on the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sonny asked, wrapping his arms around Will's waist from behind and frowned when he felt Will tense up.

Will swallowed and nodded, washing some grapes, "I'm fine. I talk to EJ and he's going to get on it immediately He wants Dylan out of Salem or in jail. I like both."

Sonny nodded, "That's a good idea," he sighed when Will moved away from him.

"Jared!" Will called and the little blonde boy ran out, grabbing the bowl and running back away.

Will sighed, "I hope he's okay…he always talks to me…I just know Dylan scares him."

"Dylan scares you too," Sonny told him, "Maybe we should move out."

Will shook his head quickly, "EJ said he'll be gone soon enough," he sighed, sitting down on the couch and Sonny sat down beside him.

"We need to talk," Sonny sighed and Will looked up at him quickly.

"What?" Will asked nervously.

Sonny sighed, "So…you and I…we know each other. Even after four years."

Will nodded, looking down.

Sonny bit his lip, "Do you…want me?"

"What?" Will asked.

"Do you like not find me attractive or something?" Sonny asked.

Will swallowed, "O-Of course I do. I find you very attractive," he mumbled, blushing, "But I just…I need some time."

"I heard you and Marlena today," Sonny said.

Will stared at him in shock.

"I didn't mean to," Sonny sighed, "I just…I heard her say you weren't telling me something and I wanted you to know that…that you can trust me, okay? You know that."

Will swallowed, messing with his hands nervously.

"Will?" Sonny asked.

Will took a deep breath, "I…" he shrugged, "I think I've told you everything," he said and got up, going to find Jared.

Sonny sighed and flopped back on the bed.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the Truth

**Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Eight**

Sonny knocked on the door of Marlena's office nervously and peeked in, "Um…hey, Marlena…"

"Sonny!" she said, "Come on in."

Sonny walked in and sat down nervously.

"Is something the matter?" Marlena asked.

Sonny pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah, a little."

Marlena looked curious, "Is it Will?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah," he bit his lip and took a deep breath, "I feel like…is there something Will isn't telling me?"

"Well what has he told you?" Marlena asked.

"That Dylan hit him," Sonny shrugged and sighed, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You know what? I have an idea," Marlena said, picking up her phone, "Will, hi sweetie. Where are you right now?…Okay, could you come down to my office? Great, see you then," she hung up, "He'll explain everything this time, I promise you."

* * *

Will walked in, making sure Jared was following him, "Hey, Gr-" he froze when he saw Sonny, "What's, um, what's going on?"

"Sonny!" Jared said happily and ran over, crawling in his lap and hugging him.

Will stared at Sonny in shock before sitting down quietly.

"Will, Sonny thinks you're not telling him something," Marlena said, "He's worried. Have you told him everything?"

"Daddy cries a lot," Jared said, "You should fix that."

"I'm trying," Sonny whispered.

"How about you and I go see if we can find something fun to do, Jared?" Marlena asked, standing up.

Jared giggled happily, "Bye, Daddy and Sonny!" he said, walking out with her.

"Grandma-" Will sighed when she shut the door.

"Will, please," Sonny grabbed his hand, "Tell me what I'm doing wrong. You've been tensing when I kiss you! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Will swallowed, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Sonny sighed, "I love you, you can trust me!"

Will shook his head, "You'll treat me different."

"I'll never treat you different," Sonny swore, "I promise."

Will took a deep breath, "O-Okay…you know…that Dylan hit me…"

Sonny nodded, holding his hand and gritting his teeth. He wanted to go after Dylan, the little voice in the back of his head, he liked to call him "the Kiriakis in him" wanted to walk over and beat the crap out of him for ever hurting Will. It would be so easy…he was right next door…

"Well," Will whispered, "One time he came home drunk…a-and…he was hitting me…th-then he told me to get on the bed," he swallowed, "I-I didn't know what to do, Jared in the next room…s-so I did…I told him to stop…but he, um…" he took a deep breath, he just had to say the word. "H-He raped me," he whispered.

Sonny was completely silent, not looking in Will's eyes anymore, then he put his hands in his lap, looking at them.

"That's why…I can't…have sex yet…" Will said, trying to find the right words, "Sonny, I trust you…it just brings back memories-"

"I was pushing you," Sonny said in shock, "I was trying to get you to have sex and…oh my God," he said, getting up.

"No, Sonny-" Will started but he was cut off by Sonny walking out and closing the door.

Will put his head in his hands.

What happened to not treating him differently?

* * *

"Daddy?" Jared asked as Will made dinner.

"Yes?" Will asked, pouring the macaroni and cheese into the pan. He really didn't know how to cook for a kid…even though Jared would be turning five soon.

"When is Sonny coming back?" Jared asked, climbing up on the stool at the counter.

Will took a deep breath, "Um…soon," he said.

"Did you guys fight?" Jared asked, swinging his legs.

Will sighed, "No."

"Yeah," Jared said, "'Cause Sonny walked out and you looked like you were cryin' on the way home."

Will pursed his lips and went silent.

Sonny opened the door and stayed quiet, listening to them talk.

"Is he mean like Dylan?" Jared asked.

"No, he's not," Will said quickly, "Sonny isn't like that."

Jared sighed, "He better not be. I'll beat him up!" he said.

Will laughed, "No fighting for you," he pointed to him.

"Hey," Sonny called, shutting the door and acting like he was coming in.

"Sonny's back, Daddy!" Jared said, running over and hugging Sonny's legs.

Will smiled a little, "I see that."

"Can…um…can your daddy and I have a minute alone?" Sonny asked, looking down at Jared.

"Sure!" Jared said, "But don't hurt him! I'll beat you up!" he threatened and ran in his room.

Will laughed quietly.

"He's smart," Sonny laughed.

Will nodded, pursing his lips.

"We need to talk," Sonny sighed.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

**Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Nine**

_"We need to talk," Sonny sighed._

"I know," Will mumbled, shuffling his feet nervously.

Sonny swallowed and took his hands, kissing them, "We're going to get through this together, Will."

Will stared at him in shock, "You…want to stay with me?"

Sonny pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back, "Of course I do," he said, "I want to stay with you no matter what's happened to you."

Will pulled away and looked up at him, smiling, "I love you."

Sonny kissed him quickly, "I love you too."

Will smiled and hugged him again, "I-"

Someone knocked on the door.

Sonny sighed and went to get it and opened it. He glared when he saw it was Dylan and glanced at Will who went back to cooking.

"You need to keep it down," Dylan said, "I'll file a noise complaint."

Sonny sighed, "What exactly am I doing, Dylan?" he demanded, "I should have filed a noise complaint when I heard screaming from your apartment a month ago!"

"That's none of your business," Dylan growled.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have things to do-"

"Did he move in with you?" Dylan demanded.

"Who?" Sonny played dumb.

"Will and Jared!" Dylan snapped.

Sonny glared, "No, they haven't. But you need to leave them the hell alone! They have a restraining order and I will have you arrested if you violate it!"

"So he is here?" Dylan laughed, "WILL!" he yelled, "Will, get out here!"

"Okay, get the hell out of my apartment!" Sonny yelled.

"Daddy," Jared ran out to the kitchen and hugged his legs.

"Oh, the kid is here too!" Dylan laughed.

"Will, call the police!" Sonny yelled.

Will swallowed and grabbed the phone.

"Will, don't call them or I swear to God-" Dylan started.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sonny yelled, "Don't boss him around!"

Will quickly called the police and told them what was going on, Roman said they would be there in a second.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Jared whispered.

"Let's get you in your room, okay?" Will said, "I-I'll take care of it, okay?"

Jared swallowed and nodded, hugging him and kissed his cheek before running in the room.

Will walked up beside Sonny, "Leave, Dylan!" he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Dylan laughed, "Shut your damn mouth."

Sonny wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders quickly, wanting to protect him from everything.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Dylan!" Will yelled, "I want you to leave me and Jared alone!" he yelled and he heard someone coming up the stairs.

That's when it happened.

Dylan hit Will.

Again.

He punched him in the jaw and knocked him to the floor just as Roman and Rafe came up the stairs.

Sonny was frozen when he saw Will knocked to the ground and he went to lunge at him but Rafe stopped him as Roman pinned Dylan on the wall and cuffed him.

"Let me go, Rafe!" Sonny yelled, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Sonny, calm down!" Rafe said quickly, "Will needs you here, not in prison!"

"He needs to be put away!" Sonny screamed, "I'm going to sue your ass!" he screamed after Dylan as Roman dragged him away.

Sonny took a deep breath and looked at Will who was sitting on the floor still. He kneeled down beside him and helped him up quickly, putting his hand on his cheek where there was a forming bruise on his cheek.

Will swallowed, "I'm fine, Sonny."

"No, you aren't," Sonny sighed, "Here, let's get some ice," he helped him up, his hands shaking a little.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Will asked.

Sonny took a deep breath, "Yeah," he nodded quickly, "Just…" he shook his head.

Rafe walked back in, "Sonny," he said.

Sonny walked over after getting Will some ice, "Yeah?"

"This is in my personal opinion," Rafe said, "I really think you should press charges."

Sonny nodded quickly, "Yeah, that's a good idea," he said, "I'm actually going to go to my dad for this one though," he glanced at Will who was leaning on the counter in the kitchen with the ice on his cheek.

"Alright," Rafe said, "Will, are you okay? Do you need a hospital?"

"No," Will said quickly, "He just hit me," he mumbled and put the ice down, "I have to go check on Jared," he said and went into the other room.

"Take care of him," Rafe told him and walked out.

* * *

"Daddy?" Jared asked as Will tucked him into bed.

"Hm?" Will asked.

"Who hurt you?" Jared asked, sitting up as Will put his things out for school tomorrow, "Sonny didn't, right? I like Sonny…"

"No, it wasn't," Will said. He swore he was hiding that bruise from Jared, but his son seemed to always be able to see it.

"Was it Dylan?" Jared asked.

Will sighed.

"I wanna beat him up," Jared mumbled as Will fixed the covers again.

"Don't use violence, okay, buddy?" Will laughed, going to walk out.

"Daddy?" Jared asked.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

Jared got up from bed and walked over, hugging his legs tightly, "I love you."

Will smiled softly, "I love you too."

Jared ran over and hopped in bed, "Leave the hallway light on, Daddy!" he called.

Will laughed quietly and turned off the light and turned on the hallway light. He took a deep breath and walked into Sonny's room and layed down beside him.

Sonny glanced at him, "How are you feeling?" he asked, putting his phone down and turned to Will. He really just wanted to hold him, but he didn't know how he would react right now.

Will shrugged and moved closer to him and grabbed his arm, putting it around himself and put his head on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny stared at him in shock for a second and moved his other arm around Will's waist and pulled him down so they were lying down.

Will closed his eyes and mumbled into Sonny's t-shirt, "I love you," he whispered before falling asleep.

Sonny kissed his head, "I love you too, Will."

* * *

Gabi was sitting in the cell in her orange suit. She'd gotten five years after being convinced for the kidnapping of Melanie Jonas. Five years. It was almost time for her parole and she was more than happy. She knew that Nick would be waiting on the outside for her.

And she would finally get her revenge on Will and get her baby back.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Release Date

**Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

**A/N: Gabi getting such a short sentence is based off of other plotlines in soaps, I hope that's not a problem, but that's the turn the story is taking.**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Ten**

Will blinked awake, looking around and forgetting where he was and looked up at Sonny who was still asleep with his arms around him. He smiled and hid his face in Sonny's chest.

Sonny's arm instinctively tightened around him and he mumbled to himself, falling back asleep.

Will was just about to go to sleep and Sonny's alarm went over. Sonny reached over and hit it quickly, slipping out of Will's hold on his torso.

"No," Will whined and laughed at the same time, grabbing Sonny's arm.

Sonny's smile widened and he sighed, "Jared has to get to school."

Will sighed, "Then will you come back? You were my heater," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah," Sonny said, grabbing his shirt, "I don't have to work because it's Friday," he leaned down and kissed his cheek and smiled when he got an idea.

A few minutes later, Will was almost asleep when-

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Jared said and bounced on the bed, jumping on top of Will.

Will laughed, "What's going on, buddy?"

"Pa- Sonny and I made you breakfast in bed," Jared giggled.

Will stared at him for a second and smiled, "Thank you, buddy. That's really nice."

Sonny walked in and gave Will a plate of eggs, "You look like you need to eat something."

"Daddy's tiny!" Jared giggled and layed down beside Will.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you," Sonny picked him up and tickled his stomach, making the four year-old squeak, "You need to get ready for school."

"Noooo," Jared said dramatically.

Will laughed as they left the room, shaking his head.

* * *

Sonny walked through store at three o'clock. Honestly, he just wanted Will to relax after everything. So he had picked Jared up from school and they went to the store.

"You walk slow," Jared said, sitting in the front of the buggy, messing with some of the stuff that was already in there.

"You have to read the back of the boxes," Sonny told him, "Otherwise you don't know what's in your food."

"Why do you need to know? It's food!" Jared said.

"Like…okay, say if someone has health issues or they're allergic to something. They'd have to know if it's in the food," Sonny explained, reading the back of a box.

"Why?" Jared asked.

Sonny looked up and raised an eyebrow and Jared started giggling.

"Do you have to read the backs of apples?" Jared asked.

"There isn't anything on the apples," Sonny shrugged, pushing the shopping cart.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Jared, when's your birthday?" Sonny changed the subject quickly.

"Next week! I'm gonna be FIVE!" he said, putting up his right hand.

"Are you going to have a party?" Sonny laughed.

Jared went silent.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sonny asked, stopping the cart.

"Dylan never let me have parties. Daddy would take me over to Uncle Austin's and they would have a little one there, but not with any of my friends," he mumbled.

Sonny froze. Dylan wouldn't let the poor kid have a birthday party? He still wanted to go down to that station and beat the crap out of Dylan and the want was getting higher and higher each day.

"Hey," Sonny said, "How about you have a party in the coffee house? You can invite all your friends and whoever you want."

"Can I invite you and Daddy?" Jared asked.

Sonny laughed, "Well, I hope so. You'd have no way to cut the cake," he ruffled his hair.

Jared huffed, "I think I can use a knife, Sonny."

"Knives aren't for four year-olds," Sonny explained.

"Good, 'cause I'll be five when I need one at the party," Jared smirked.

Sonny sighed, "Why are you so smart?"

"Daddy says I take after him," Jared giggled.

"That's true," Sonny said and his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Sonny," Justin was on the other line.

"What's up, dad?" Sonny asked.

"Hi, Grampa!" Jared said, standing up in the cart.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sonny said, "Sit down, you might get hurt."

Jared huffed and sat down.

"I heard someone say that you were pressing charges against Dylan?" Justin said, "I heard Marlena say to Sami-"

"Yeah," Sonny said, pulling the cart with him as they went down the isle, "He came to the apartment," he said quietly so Jared couldn't hear, "He hit Will and honestly, that was it for me. If Rafe hadn't been there to hold me back, I don't know what I'd do."

"There's also something else I need to talk to you about," Justin said, "Do you want to meet for coffee?"

"Yeah, I can go and pick up Will," Sonny said, "I'll be over then. What's it about?"

"Gabi Hernandez is getting out of prison next week," Justin said.

Sonny froze.

"Sonny? You there?" Justin asked.

"I'll see you there, okay?" Sonny said and hung up.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Will asked, watching nervously as Jared ran around the coffee house.

"He's fine," Sonny told him, holding his hand.

Justin sighed, "The charges on Dylan are obviously going through and he could get jail time after everything," he said, "But there's something else."

"What is it?" Will asked and Sonny bit his lip.

"Gabi Hernandez is getting out of prison next week on parole," he said.

Will swallowed and looked down, "So…she has to stay in Salem, I'm guessing?"

Justin nodded.

"Which means Nick will be back to," Will sighed, putting his head on the table.

"If they do anything to bother you, Will, that will violate her parole and she'll be put away again," Justin said, "I already told her parole officer that I don't want her to have everyday contact with you. She can say hi, but not try to be your friend again. We all no that you don't need that."

Will nodded.

"And if Nick tries anything, I'll-" Sonny started.

Will sighed, "Stop the threats," he laughed, "I know what you'll do."

Sonny shrugged, "They don't even need to talk to you. You have full custody and she has no right to even see Jared."

Justin nodded, "And besides…how many people do you have on your side, Will? If you're worried about safety, you have what? Three families on your side?"

"Kiriakis, Horton, DiMera, and Brady," Sonny bumped Will, "That's four."

Will smiled slightly.

"Oh, and I promised Jared that we would have a party for him here," Sonny said.

"That's great, I didn't know where we would have it, so that works," Will said, happy to change the subject, "Um…do you and Adrienne want to come?"

Justin smiled, "I'm sure we'd love to."

Will smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Justin said, getting up.

"Bye!" Jared waved.

"Bye," Justin laughed, shaking his head.

"Your dad is awesome," Will laughed quietly.

* * *

"You can't arrest me! I didn't do anything!" Dylan yelled as the officer pull him down the hallway.

"Let's see," Roman said, "You abused my grandson, lied about it, hit him when he moved in with someone he loves, and you wouldn't leave him alone!" he said, "And frankly? You're an asshole," he shoved him in the cell.

Dylan glared. Will wasn't going to get away with leaving him. He was his. Period.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

**Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him?** **TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny and not graphic).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Eleven**

"UNCLE CHAD!" Jared yelled when he walked into the coffee house with Will.

Chad was putting up decorations in the coffee house. He was hanging dinosaur decorations on the ceiling, Sonny couldn't do it unless he was on a stool so it was easier for him to do it.

Chad laughed, "Hey, there. Don't try to climb me."

"It's my birthday!" Jared giggled.

"I know that!" Chad said and kneeled down to his height, "I got you a present and everything!"

Jared gasped, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you!" Chad laughed, "You'll have to wait and see!" he poked his nose.

"Meanie!" Jared said and poked his nose and ran away before Chad could grab him.

"Chad's good with kids," Will laughed as Sonny walked over.

Sonny nodded, "It's cute that he calls him and EJ his uncles," he laughed, leaning on the counter.

"He also almost called you something the other day," Will said, sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter, "When…you guys gave me breakfast," he put his lip.

Sonny pursed his lips, "Yeah, he keeps stopping himself," he sighed, "You don't…mind if he calls me that, do you?"

"I'd love it if he called you papa," Will smiled.

Sonny's face broke out into a huge grin and he leaned over the counter, kissing Will quickly.

"Well don't you two look happy," Lucas laughed, walking in, holding a wrapped box.

Will laughed, "Hey, dad," he hugged him, "And yes, we are very happy."

"Good to see you smiling again," Lucas said, putting the gift on the counter and laughed when he saw Chad chasing Jared around.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Horton?" Sonny asked.

"No, I'm good," Lucas laughed, "And Sonny, you need to start calling me Lucas now."

Will smiled, knowing that was his dad's way of accepting Sonny more than last time.

Sonny laughed and nodded, "Okay, Lucas."

"I believe this belongs to you," Chad said, picking Jared up and walking over to Will.

"Daddy," Jared wined.

Chad held him upside down.

"Be careful," Sonny and Will said at the same time.

"Your dads can read each others mind," Chad told Jared, putting him down on his feet, "Creepy, huh?"

Jared giggled, "Yeah, Daddy and Papa are creepy!" he said and ran off, holding his sock monkey.

They all stood there in silence for a second and Will felt his eyes tearing up. They were a family. Together. And they were safe and happy.

"Will?" Sonny asked, walking around the counter quickly when he saw him crying, "Are you okay?"

Will nodded quickly and Sonny hugged him tightly.

"I'm just happy," Will whispered, hiding his face in Sonny's shoulder.

Lucas smiled, "You guys are finally a family."

Will laughed through tears.

"One problem," Chad said and they all looked at him.

"You do know how spoiled that kid is going to be, right?" Chad laughed, "I mean…Brady, Horton, Kiriakis, DiMera," he laughed, "How many aunts and uncles is he going to have?"

* * *

Will sighed when EJ brought the pizza in a half an hour late, "Gee, thanks."

"I was busy," EJ sighed, "And it's not like it ruined the party," he said, watching the children run around and play together in the coffee house. Thankfully, Sonny had moved most of the furniture to the side.

Will snickered when he saw a few of the parents glance at each other and whisper when they saw EJ DiMera walk in, "I don't think they like you."

EJ rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that matters, William?" he asked, putting his gift down as well.

"You're going to spoil my kid," Will muttered.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" EJ laughed and looked at him curiously, "Have you been crying?"

Will blushed, embarrassed "Yeah, but they were happy tears," he gave him a smile, "Jared called Sonny Papa."

"That's amazing," EJ said, "I'm happy for you, William."

Will smiled, "Things are finally getting better," he nodded.

* * *

"That went surprisingly well," Sonny said as he got into bed beside Will that night after checking on Jared to make sure he was asleep, "Aside from a few odd looks from parents because EJ was there."

Will laughed, "Jared got so many presents…I noticed your mom didn't show up," he said quietly.

"Hey," Sonny said, "She'll come around, okay?"

"Okay," Will mumbled, messing with Sonny's hand.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded, putting his head on his shoulder.

Sonny couldn't stop smiling, honestly. It was a good day. No sign of Gabi, the party went smoothly, Jared called him Papa, and Will was letting him have physical contact with him.

Sonny sighed, "Tomorrows the day."

Will groaned, "Let's just stay in the apartment forever. We can home school Jared."

Sonny sighed, "If they make one move to violate either of their paroles, I'm reporting them."

"You're already busy reporting Dylan," Will muttered.

"Don't be scared of him anymore, Will. Please…he can't hurt you anymore," Sonny said, "Trust me."

Will nodded and closed his eyes, "I trust you, Sonny."

Sonny smiled and kissed his head.

* * *

"I'm just saying I think you two need some alone time!" Sami said, following Will after he'd just dropped Jared off at school.

"Mom," Will said quietly, "If you're implying we should have make up sex, we aren't going to do that," he mumbled.

"No, sweetie," Sami said quickly, "Just like a couples day…I know you can't-"

"Mom!" Will said quickly, "Please, stop!" he said, his cheeks turning red.

Sami laughed, "Alright," she said, "Just…think about it. Jared could stay with EJ and I for the night."

Will sighed, "Okay, mom…I'll think about it," he mumbled, "I have to go see Sonny anyways."

Sami smiled, "I have to get to work anyways."

Will rolled his eyes and walked away, going into the coffee house and walked up behind Sonny and poked his shoulder.

Sonny turned around and laughed, "Hey, you."

"Hey," Will kissed him quickly.

"Your cheeks are red," Sonny pointed out, going behind the counter.

Will shrugged, sitting on a stool, "My mom decided to… embarrass me in the middle of town square by suggesting that you and I have a 'couples night' alone and Jared could stay the night there…"

Sonny stared at him.

"Do you want that?" Will asked, pursing his lips.

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Um…what, um…are you…implying?" he asked, trying not to stutter.

Will leaned across the counter and kissed him.

Sonny swallowed, "Will…you don't have to-"

"I want to," Will said, "I want to be with you because I love you and trust you."

Sonny smiled, "Really?"

"Really," Will smiled.

"Then yes," Sonny said.

Will swallowed, "Great…I'll go talk to my mom," he kissed him quickly and walked out.

Will walked over and sat on the couch, "What the hell did I just do?" he mumbled to himself, putting his head in his hands.

"Will?" someone asked.

Will stood up when he saw Gabi and Nick, "Uh…"

"Will, hey!" Chad walked over quickly and put his arm around Will's shoulders, "Sonny is looking for you!"

"I just- oh!" Will said, "Right…sorry, guys! Talk to you later!" he said and walked away with Chad quickly, "Thank you so much," he whispered when they were out of earshot.

* * *

"Great," Sonny sighed as they walked into the apartment, "I can't believe that they're back so soon," he said, hanging his coat up.

Will rolled his eyes, taking his shoes off, "You didn't think they would be? You know that she's going to want Jared back."

"But she won't get him," Sonny said, turning around and rubbing his shoulders, "You have full custody and believe me, that's not going to change," he smiled.

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked between kisses.

"Yeah," Will whispered.

Someone knocked on the door.

Will sighed and put his forehead on Sonny's, "Why me?"

Sonny laughed quietly and went to get the door, "Uh…can I help you?"

"You're Sonny, right?" the guy asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sonny said, "Why?" he asked.

The man hugged him tightly.

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Who are you?!"

"Uncle Austin?" Will asked.

Austin laughed and hugged Will, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He'd never told Austin about the abuse when they were in Switzerland. Hell, it started when he was living with him and Carrie.

"Great," Will said.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: Moving

**Summary: Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back in Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but not a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of this relationship and show him that he would be better for him? (TW: Abuse/Mentioned Non-Con)**

**A/N: Wow, okay, long break. I'm here now. Them moving in was just a thing that popped into my mind so…yeah. And I'm trying to get Will happy.**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Twelve**

"So…do you want to explain why I got a call from Sami Brady screaming a week ago?" Austin asked, sitting beside Will on the couch.

Sonny sat beside Will, holding his hand.

"Well…" Will pursed his lips, "It depends on what she said."

"She was screaming about me being an idiot and not noticing that Dylan was hitting you," Austin swallowed, "Was he hitting you, Will?"

Will nodded, looking down.

Austin sighed, "Shit, kid," he took a deep breath, "A-Are you okay? Now I mean…I mean, obviously, you are," he gestured to Sonny who smiled.

Will took a deep breath, "W-Well…it's not like I…I mean," he swallowed. This is was having to tell someone all over again, "I hid it well, Uncle Austin…you don't need to worry now. Jared is safe and so am I. Dylan is in jail."

Austin pulled him into a hug, "Good," he sighed and then slapped his head.

"Ow," Will whined and sighed, "I had that coming."

"Your aunt is pissed," Austin said.

"Where is she?" Will asked.

"She went to go talk to Sami," Austin explained, "She was still fuming and wanted to go find Dylan."

"No!" Will said quickly and Sonny put his arm around him to calm him down.

"She isn't going to," Austin assured him, "Where's Jared tonight?"

"He's at my mom and EJ's place," Will mumbled, his cheeks heating him.

"Why- oh," Austin said, "Oh! I get it."

Will continued to blush and Sonny was trying not to laugh.

"Alright," Austin stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye, Austin," they both said at the same time, trying not to laugh as he left as quickly as he could.

Will laughed, "That was awkward."

Sonny smiled, "I like him, he seems like the cool uncle."

"The cool uncle?" Will laughed.

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Like, there's always these stuck up people and then the cool guys."

Will smiled, "Well, he's one of the cool guys."

Sonny smiled and leaned over, kissing him.

Will took a deep breath and moved closer to him, kissing him back.

"Will," Sonny pulled back, "You don't have to do this…you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I…I want to, Sonny," Will said, "I love you," he kissed him.

Sonny pulled back again, "Will," he repeated, grabbing his shoulders, "I'm not pushing you. Let's just go to bed."

Will stared at him for a second and muttered, "Okay."

_Gee, finally ready and he reacts like this, _Will thought, _And he was the one that thought I didn't want him? I think it's the other way around._

"I didn't mean that-" Sonny started and sighed when Will flopped on the bed.

He sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Will…I want you…I really do," he swallowed, "I just…don't ever want to push you again."

"You aren't pushing me," Will sighed into the pillow, "Look, I get it. I saw this coming as soon as I told you. I'm disgusting and used and-"

"WILL HORTON!" Sonny snapped, "Don't say those things again," he said, pulling him into a hug, "What he did…i-it doesn't change how I look at you. I love you and I think you're the most beautiful person in the world to me…"

Will shook his head, "Look, I have my first shift at the pub in the morning, can we just please go to sleep?"

Sonny swallowed and nodded, kissing his head, "I love you, Will."

Will smiled slightly, a weak smile, but it was still there, "Love you too."

Sonny smiled a little and turned the lamp off.

* * *

"You didn't say anything to Sonny or Will, did you?" Chad asked as he held Jared up so he could put the decorations on the wall.

"Nope!" Jared giggled, "Daddy and Papa think I'm spendin' the day with Grama Sami," he said, "She'll be mad if you said anything!"

"I didn't say anything!" Chad laughed.

"Good," Sami walked in, "Because I think this is just what everyone needs."

"It's true," EJ said, setting out the food, "They are something to celebrate."

"Do you think they'll like it, Uncle EJ?" Jared asked.

"I'm sure they'll love it," EJ laughed, sitting down in one of the booths.

"Why are we throwing Daddy and Papa a party?" Jared asked, sitting on a stool and swinging his legs.

"Because they're finally happy, little man," Chad said, sitting beside him, "You see how your daddy is smiling more? It's because he's with Sonny. So we're throwing them a party to celebrate their happiness."

"You guys have a lot of parties," Jared said happily, "They're fun!"

"I hope so," Chad said, "And yes, we like to celebrate everything around here, it seems."

Nick started to come in the door with Gabi.

"We're closed," Chad snapped, getting up and standing up in front of Jared.

"Oh, sorry," Nick said quickly, "You're usually open."

"Well, we're throwing a party for Will and Sonny today," EJ stood up, standing beside Chad, "So as you see, they're not open today."

"I-Is that…Jared?" Gabi stuttered.

Chad swallowed, "Yeah, it is."

He hated to admit it, but he felt bad. And never in his life did he ever think he'd feel bad for Gabi Hernandez. But yet here he was, standing between a woman and her biological child.

"Can I meet him?" Gabi whispered.

Chad stared at EJ and Sami, looking back and forth.

Sami was clenching her fists, trying not to look sympathetic at all.

"For a moment," EJ said grudgingly, "Jared, come here, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Another grama?" Jared giggled.

"No," EJ chuckled, "This is…"

"I'm Gabi and this is Nick," she said quickly, "We're friends of your dad…" she trailed off.

"I got two daddies!" Jared laughed, "I'm Jared Horton!" he chirped, hugging her legs, "Nice to meet you!"

Gabi swallowed, "Nice to meet you too."

Jared let go and looked up at Nick and stared.

"Uh…hey," Nick said awkwardly.

"You're weird," Jared said and ran back over to Chad.

Chad started laughing and kept laughing so hard that he had to hold onto the side of the table, "I can't…oh God…Jared, I love you…" he gasped.

"Uncle Chad, are you alright?" Jared laughed.

"We'll get out of your hair," Gabi said quickly and drug Nick out, slamming the door behind her.

Sami glared at EJ.

"What?" EJ sighed, "If that was you in the same position…say Lucas had gotten custody of Will*…would you have liked for someone to not let you see Will?"

Sami sighed, "You…" she rolled her eyes, "Let's finish decorating."

* * *

"I can't believe you did this," Will laughed, hugging his mom.

"Hey," Lucas said, "You guys are happy now."

Will laughed, hugging his dad as well and then turned to Sonny, "Your mom is here too," he told him quietly.

"I know," Sonny grinned, "This is a step foward," he said, kissing his cheek.

"Papa, Daddy," Jared ran up and pulled on Will's sleeve.

Will picked him up, "What's up, buddy?"

"I helped make the party too!" Jared said, "I wanna hug!"

Will laughed and hugged him, "Thank you."

"I wanna hug from Papa too!" Jared chirped and leaned over from Will's arms and hugged Sonny's neck.

Justin walked up with Adrienne, "Hey, you three."

"Hi, Grampa and Grammy!" Jared said and waved.

"Hi, sweetie," Adrienne said, smiling.

"I helped with the party!" Jared said again.

Justin looked around, "You did a great job!"

"A scary man came in when we were trying to decorate and Uncle Chad got really mad," Jared said, swinging his legs, "I want down, I wanna play tag with Uncle Chad."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sonny said, "A scary man?" he demanded when Will put Jared down and kneeled down to his height, putting his hands on Jared's shoulders.

"And a lady too!" Jared said, "She wanted to meet me."

Sonny met Will's eyes quickly and looked back to Jared, "Did you hear their names?"

"Gabi and Nick," Jared said, "Can I go now?" he asked

"Yeah," Sonny said and stood up when Jared ran off.

"Shit," Will said, running his hand through his hair.

"This this violating parole?" Sonny asked, "It has to be violating parole, dad."

Justin sighed, "Sadly, no."

"I don't want Nick around Jared," Will said, "Or Gabi for that matter," he shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sonny asked, grabbing Will's hand.

Justin shook his head, "They aren't doing any harm. You could try for a rastraining order…but I don't know what you could do."

"They could always move into the mansion," EJ said, walking up, "Your mother and siblings already live there. They wouldn't be able to know where you were living if it would settle your nerves."

Will looked at EJ and back to Sonny, "Uh…"

* * *

"Why couldn't your parents have put up some kind of fight?" Will sighed, "You know how weird this is going to be?" he asked, getting a bag out of the car.

"I guess that talk I had with them saying I was an adult and I could make my own decisions a few months ago kind of back fired," Sonny looked up at the DiMera mansion, "Never in my life did I believe I would ever set foot in here," he said.

Jared held onto Will's hand, "Why do we have to move again, Daddy?"

"Just for a little bit, buddy," Will said, picking him up.

"It's a big house," Jared said, looking up.

"Yeah, it is," Will said.

"Here, let me help you," EJ sighed, walking out and looked at Sonny who was carrying five bags and looked at Will who was carrying three and Jared, "Why don't you take more bags, Jackson?"

Sonny stared at him in shock as he took a few of the bags inside, "Is he giving me the third degree?"

Will started laughing.

"I mean seriously, we're not teenagers and he's not your dad," Sonny crossed his arms, "What? Am I the evil boyfriend coming to pick up daddy's little boy up for a first date?"

Now Jared started laughing too.

"If I walk in there will he be polishing a shotgun?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

Will had to sit down on the steps and hide his face because he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny!" Sonny said, picking up Jared who was giggling.

* * *

All moved in after about two hours of figuring out which rooms to use and where to put their stuff, Will was sitting on the couch in the living room with Jared and they were eating nutella and watching a cartoon.

Kristin walked in and stared at them, "What are you doing here?"

"We live here," Jared said, "Are you a grandma too?"

Kristin stared at him and Will started laughing.

Brady walked in, "Uh…what's going on?"

"I don't like children," Kristin snapped, "Especially that one."

"What happened?" Brady asked quickly.

"He asked me if I was a grandmother," Kristin said, "Are you saying I look old enough to be a grandma?"

"Yes," Jared chirped, eating a spoonful out of the bowl.

"What are you feeding him?" Brady demanded, looking at it.

"Nutella," Will said, "What to you want?"

"Who said you could live here?" Kristin demanded, crossing her arms.

"That would be me," EJ said, walking in and sitting at the desk in the corner, "Are you settled in with Jackson, William?"

"Yeah, our room is really nice, thank you," Will smiled, "We're actually going to see Sonny right now," he said, picking Jared up and smiled, "Be back latear," he said and walked out.

"Why are you letting him live here?" Kristin demanded, "Does father know?"

"He does, I asked him before I asked William," EJ said, reading through his papers, "And if you must know, William's boyfriend was abusing him and they've just gotten back to normal when Nick and Gabi came back together."

"Oh," Kristin said, suddenly not knowing what to say in the situation.

"'Oh' is right," EJ said.

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

******Summary:** **Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him? TW: Abuse and IMPLIED non-con (not by Will or Sonny).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Thirteen**

"Hi," Will snuck up behind Sonny at the coffee house with Jared.

"Papa!" Jared said happily, hugging Sonny's legs.

Sonny laughed, picking him up, "Hey there," he leaned over and kissed Will quickly, "Did you get settled into the house? Sorry I left so soon."

"It's okay," Will said, "Jared's room is right beside ours so that's more comforting than before."

Sonny smiled, "Good, you deserve to be calm."

"By the way, can you pick Jared up from school tomorrow? My shift at the pub starts like an hour before and I'm closing up so I'll be kind of late."

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Me and Jared can have a dudes night."

"Dudes!" Jared chirped, high-fiving Sonny.

Will rolled his eyes, "And I'm not a dude?"

"Nope," Jared said.

Will rolled his eyes.

"You know we love you," Sonny laughed, hugging him.

* * *

Will sighed as he wiped off the tables then stacked the chairs on the table. The bell rang and Will sighed, "We're closed."

"Will," someone said.

Will whipped around when he saw Nick, "I said we're closed."

"I heard you," Nick said, "I just want to talk," he held his hands up.

Will swallowed nervously and took a few steps back, his hand in his pocket, sighing in relief when he felt his phone there, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about Jared," Nick said, "And you."

Will glared at him and took another step back when Nick stepped forward, "What about us?"

"I heard...in a rumor...that you were with some guy named Dylan that abused you," Nick said, "Seriously? You'd stay with someone like that, Will? Could you be more stupid?"

"It's over now," Will snapped, "Get out."

"Are you nervous or something, Will?" Nick asked, tilting his head mockingly.

Will glared at him, "Get out, Nick. I'll call the police."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. This is public property," Nick said.

Will glared at him, "Not when you're harassing me."

"Harassing you?" Nick laughed, stepping closer, "You're the one accusing me of things."

Will swallowed, "Get away from me, Nick," he stepped back, dialing Sonny's number by pressing two on his speed dial.

_"Hey!"_ he heard Sonny say, Will hoped that Nick hadn't heard.

"Will, just stop," Nick said.

He obviously hadn't.

"Get out of the pub, Nick! Leave me alone!" Will snapped, hoping Sonny would clue himself in on what was going on.

"See, I made a friend the other day," Nick said, "His name is Dylan."

Will swallowed, "N-No."

"We both want something," Nick smirked, "I want Gabi and I to have Jared...and he wants you. Says you're his or something," he rolled his eyes, "I don't want you messing up Gabi's kid."

"He's MY kid!" Will said, "She has no right to even say he is her kid! Actually, Nick, he's mine AND Sonny's kid!"

"You're sick," Nick snorted, "That's disgusting."

Will swallowed.

"Either come with me willingly or...we can do it the hard way," Nick said.

"WILL!" Sonny yelled, the phone still on, "Will, don't do anything, I'm calling the police!"

Will swallowed again, backing up nervously.

Nick lunged at him, trying to grab him and Will moved, making Nick fall into the chairs.

"Son of a bitch!" Nick yelled when he fell.

Will ran out of the pub, leaning against the wall when Nick ran out.

Will sighed in relief when Nick walked the other way and gasped when he felt someone grab him from behind and put a cloth over his mouth and nose and his eyes drooped closed, the drug knocking him out instantly.

"Nick!" Dylan yelled, "You idiot, he's over here!" he called.

* * *

"He called!" Sonny yelled down at the police station, "Nick was there and he was telling him to get away from him! I RECORDED THE CALL!"

"Sonny, we can't report-" Rafe started but Sonny played the recording anyways and the recording ended with the sound of the chairs crashing over.

"Okay," Roman said, nodding, "We'll put an APB out on Nick Fallon, we'll find him, Sonny, don't worry."

* * *

Will woke up and groaned, holding his head and sat up, looking around. He was in a crappy motel room. He got up and looked around...he was alone, thank God. He went to do the door and it was locked. He tilted his head and tried to open it but something was blocking the door from the outside.

Will took a shaky breath and continued to try to open the door and finally slid down the wall, hiding his face in his knees. He checked for his phone, it had been taken.

Was Jared okay? Was Sonny okay? Those were his main concerns right now...

Will stood up again, as soon as Sonny and Jared were on his mind again, he was pounding on the door and yelling.

"HELP!" Will yelled, "HELP, SOMEONE!"

The door swung open and Will wanted to scream. Dylan was there. How was Dylan even out of jail.

"Keep. Quiet," Dylan said, putting his hand over Will's mouth.

Will tried to scream but Dylan pinned him on the wall.

"I said shut your mouth!" Dylan screamed, hitting his head on the brick wall as hard as he could.

_Sonny, Jared, please be okay,_ Will thought before his vision went black.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14: Lost and Found

******Summary:** **Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back to Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but it isn't a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of the relationship and show him that he would be better than Dylan because he would never hurt him? TW: Abuse and non-con (not by Will or Sonny).**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Chapter Fourteen - "Lost and Found"**

Will paced around the empty motel room he'd woken up in for the second time. This time, he was sure he was alone. He paced around, looking for a way out. He wasn't going to sit there like some damsel in distress and wait to be hurt again. Not this time; not when someone could be out there hurting Sonny or Jared.

He bit his lip when he felt a sudden stab of pain in the back of his head where Dylan had hit it on the wall. With shaky hands, he felt the back of his head and flinched when he felt that it was cold. He brought his hand back around and saw that there was blood on his hands.

Will swallowed and sat down on the bed, his breath shaky.

Was he going to die?

* * *

"Why haven't they found him yet?" Sonny demanded, pacing around the Kiriakis mansion. It was better than being at the DiMera mansion and at least here he could be surrounded by his loved ones.

"Sonny, it's been two hours," Justin said, "You need to sit down and wait, give them time."

Sonny shook his head, "I should be out there looking with them."

"Would Will want you to leave Jared alone?" Adrienne asked, looking at the sleeping five year-old on the couch.

Sonny swallowed, looking at Jared and sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay, Sonny," Maggie promised him, "They're doing everything they can, they're going to find Will."

* * *

"I'm not just going to wait around," Sami whispered to Lucas, "Let's go."

"Where do you think we can go, Sami?" Lucas demanded, "We have no idea where they would take him?"

"They have to still be in Salem," Sami said, "Nick wouldn't leave without Gabi and she's still here under questioning!"

Lucas sighed, "Fine, where do you think they would go?"

Sami thought about it, "Somewhere they wouldn't be asked a lot of questions...maybe downtown..."

Lucas looked around the square, making sure no one heard them, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Jared looked around when he woke up, "Daddy?" he asked, yawning.

"Um...your daddy will be back soon," Sonny said, "He just had to run a few errands."

Jared look at him, "Dont lie, papa," he said sleepily, "I heard you. The scary man took daddy," he sniffled.

Sonny swallowed and picked Jared up quickly, "It's going to be okay. Roman and Rafe are going to find your daddy and everything is going to be okay again."

Jared was shaking a little and hid his face in Sonny's shoulder, "When's he gonna be back, papa?"

"I...soon," Sonny vowed, "Soon," he nodded.

* * *

Will hid behind the door when it opened. He saw Dylan walk in and held his breath, hoping Dylan would think he was gone.

"Will," Dylan laughed, "You know you can't hide from me," he swung the door closed and pinned Will on the wall, kissing him roughly.

Will tried to push him away but Dylan was about two times bigger than him.

"Stop," Will said against his lips when Dylan started to try to unbutton his pants, "STOP!" he yelled, shoving him again, "You're not going to do this to me again, Dylan."

Dylan slapped him across the face, "Shut the hell up."

Will held cheek and glared at him, "GET OUT!"

"Make me," Dylan laughed, shoving him onto the bed and grabbed his wrists, pinning him down.

"Let. Go!" Will yelled.

"WILL!" Sami knocked on the door.

"Will, are you in there?!" Lucas yelled.

"MOM! DAD!" Will yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" Dylan said, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Open the door or I'm breaking it down!" EJ yelled.

Dylan punched Will in the face, "Look what you did," he punched him in the stomach and threw him on the floor, kicking him in the side.

Will gasped in pain, curling in on himself.

EJ kicked the door open.

"Oh my God!" Sami said.

Lucas pinned Dylan on the wall, "You son of a bitch."

"Will, honey, here," Sami said, helping him up quickly, "It's okay, you're okay now."

Will took shaky breaths as EJ called the police and an ambulance.

"A-Are Sonny and Jared okay?" Will stuttered.

Sami smiled sadly, "Yes, they're at Victor's."

Will nodded, shaking a little.

* * *

"Will!" Sonny said, running into the hospital and ran up to Sami, holding Jared, "Where's Will?"

"They're making sure nothing is broken right now," Sami said, "They said we can see him soon."

Sonny nodded, trying to stay quiet and not want to run into the room, "What happened? Where did they find him?"

"Lucas, EJ, and I found him actually," Sami said, "Nick was outside watching for the police and...Dylan was inside with Will."

"I'm going to kill him," Sonny growled.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jared said.

"Oh...um...no killing," Sonny said quickly and handed Jared over to Sami, "I-I need to see him before I let Jared see him."

"Good idea," EJ said, walking over.

Lucas walked over.

"Thank you so much," Sonny whispered, hugging Lucas.

"He's my son," Lucas said, sighing, "I'm just happy we got there when we did."

EJ nodded, "We heard him yell, thankfully."

Daniel walked out, "You're allowed to see him now."

"How bad is he?" Sonny asked before anyone else could.

"He has a bruised rib and a few cuts and bruises on his face, but other than that, he's pretty lucky," Daniel said.

Sonny didn't wait to hear the rest, he walked into the room and swallowed when he saw Will. He was sitting on the table and he smiled when he saw Sonny.

"Hi," Will whispered.

Sonny hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Will shook a little and hugged him back, "I-Is Jared okay?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "He just can't wait to see you."

Will smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Will," Sonny said, "I should be asking you all this. What did he do to you?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

Will swallowed, "Obviously," he gestured to himself, "And then...he was about to try to..." he swallowed again, "But parents and EJ got there before he could."

Sonny hugged him tightly and kissed his head, "Did they say you could leave?"

Will nodded, "Can we go home?"

"Sure," Sonny said, helping him out.

"I mean _home_," Will said, "Back to the apartment."

Sonny smiled, "Of course."

"Daddy!" Jared said when he ran out, hugging his legs tightly.

Sonny picked Jared up for Will and Jared hugged Will's neck.

"Did Dylan do it?" Jared said, "I'm gonna kick his butt."

"Yes, it was," Will told him honestly, "But everything is okay now. No butt-kicking necessary."

Jared continued to hug Will tightly.

"Okay, let's get home," Sonny said.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: One more chapter. Also, there might be a lot of mistakes because my spell check just got shut off for some reason.**


	15. Epilogue

******Summary:** Sonny and Will break up in a different way. Will leaves and gets custody of his son. He comes back in Salem four years later and is in a relationship, but not a very good one. Can Sonny get him out of this relationship and show him that he would be better for him? **(TW: Abuse/Mentioned Non-Con)**

* * *

**What the Future Holds  
Epilogue**

"Throw it back," Will laughed, "Stop being nervous, I'm not hurt anymore."

"Fine," Jared giggled and threw the baseball as hard as he could and Will caught it.

"There we go!" Will laughed, "Okay, now you," he said.

It was three weeks later that he finally made Sonny go on a business trip with Chad that they had postponed because of everything. They were looking to open a second Common Grounds in another town.

Jared caught the ball and laughed happy and pointed across the street, "Daddy, look it's the kitty!" he said.

Will sighed. That cat had been coming back for a week now because one day they were eating lunch outside of their new house and Will gave it a piece of food. He knew it was a mistake when he did it, but he wasn't going to let it starve. They'd been feeding him since.

"Daddy, he looks cold, I wanna bring him inside!" Jared whined.

Will bit his lip. Sonny was allergic to cats...but it _was _cold outside.

* * *

"Okay," Will said once he got the cat in the tub.

"Just turn the water on," he looked at Jared, "He'll he okay."

_He is a he, right?_ Will thought.

Jared turned on the water and the cat made what could only be described as an evil noise and hissed, trying to get out of Will's arms.

"Shut the door, shut the door!" Will said quickly.

Jared shut the bathroom door quickly and laughed when the cat kept squirming.

* * *

Will sat Sonny's allergy medication on the counter two days later and smiled, looking over at Jared playing with the cat he had named Waffles.

_Seriously?_ Will thought, _Has he ever even had waffles?_

Sonny was supposed to come home today so he just hoped he would blow off the cat.

"Hey," Sonny walked in, "I'm back."

"Hi!" Will hugged him and pulled him away from the living room, "How was the trip? Was it good? That's good. Oh, I'm making dinner, wanna see? Well, it's a microwave thing but-"

"Will, what's going on?" Sonny asked and sneezed.

Will pursed his lips, trying not to smile.

"So...where's Jared?" Sonny asked, kissing his cheek and blew off the kiss.

"Um...living room. But Sonny before-" Will sighed when Sonny walked in the living room.

"Look, Papa, it's a kitty!" Jared giggled, "I named him Waffles."

Will leaned in the doorway and smiled sheepishly, "I got lonely?"

Sonny sighed and walked over and whispered, "Will, we aren't keeping that cat."

"Aww, but look at him," Will laughed.

Sonny looked over at Jared smiling and sighed, "Okay, he does look happy but-"

Will handed him the bottle of pills and Sonny sighed.

"Damnit," Sonny mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Chad asked as he walked into Common Grounds.

"Will got a cat," Sonny whined.

Chad laughed, "Poor Sonny," he paused and looked at the box Sonny was messing with, "You're going to do it tonight, right?"

"Yep," Sonny grinned.

* * *

"So," Sonny said as they layed in bed, "Now we have a cat," he sighed, "I have another Common Grounds...and you."

Will smiled and kissed his cheek, "Awesome."

Sonny smiled and stared at him.

"What?" Will laughed, looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked, lying on his side so he was facing him.

"Sure," Will smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Sonny asked simply.

Will shot up in bed, "What?!"

"Will Horton," Sonny said and got in the drawer beside their bed, "Will you marry me?"

Will stared at him in shock.

Sonny stared right back.

"Okay," Will said, "I'll marry you, Sonny."

Sonny smiled and hugged him tightly and kissed him.

Too his surprise, Will kissed back for the first time since they got back from the hospital.

Sonny deepened the kiss hesitantly and smiled when Will kept going, "You know we're going to have to tell our families, right?" he said against his lips.

"Does anyone know?" Will whispered, his forehead on his.

"EJ," Sonny said, "Yeah, I think your dad will be mad at me."

Will stared at him.

Sonny laughed, "Well, he's more of a dad-"

"Sonny!" Will sighed.

"But seriously, my cover story is he has a lot of experience proposing to people," Sonny said.

Will started laughing into his shoulder.

"But I did ask EJ and Sami's permission to marry you," Sonny said.

"That sweet," Will said, "I would have done it even if they said know."

"What a rebel," Sonny laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you," Will said against his lips.

Sonny grinned, "I love you more."

* * *

**End**

**A/N: Starting another Wilson story soon. Vote which one I should do next in the poll on my profile!**


End file.
